Moon World
"Grand Castles dot the landscape. Also called the World of Twilight." Moon World is the second world that Chou-Chou conquers. It is a world of oriental culture and is represented by the color orange. The party meets Tsukika Izayoi and Shirogane here. Moonlight "A land where honor and duty rules. The cherry blossoms at dusk are beautiful." Master Points: #Ego Affinity - 10% #120 enemy kills - 20% #100 G - 20% #200 enemy kills - 45% #130 enemy kills - 20% #Masochist Affinity - 20% #950 G - 45% #Sadist Affinity - 40% #145 G - 40% #Hyper Affinity - 40% Treasures: *Pseudo-Shield *Sugar Candy *Paralysis Nhaos *Fried Eggs *Skill Seal Nhaos *Talisman *Striped Ribbon *Savvy Soap *Rusty Necklace *Shackle Nhaos *Swift Pill *Butterfly Mask *Sleep Nhaos *Mind Pill *Spinny Spinny Drill *Poison Nhaos *Power Up Pill *Double Dragon *Darkness Nhaos x2 *Sour Milk *Sugar Candy *Dive Bell *Fried Eggs x2 *Savvy Shampoo *Virus Nhaos *Sour Milk *Sugar Candy *Out Bell 100% Rewards: *Sugar Candy x2 *Sour Milk x3 *Braised Tofu *Firecracker x50 *Transparent x50 *Dust Bunny x10 300% Rewards: *Sparkly Shampoo x2 *Glitter Soap x2 *Full-bodied Soap *Worn Out Drill x50 *Sealed x50 *Dust Bunny x30 During the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Graceful doppelganger is found here. Dusk "A land overflowing with romance. It's said the castle town is near the castle, but..." Master Points: #20,000 G - 50% #Sadist Affinity - 15% #210 enemy kills - 20% #Graceful Affinity - 60% #1,500 enemy kills - 25% #180 G - 30% #Masochist Affinity - 20% #480 enemy kills - 20% #5,300 G - 30% #Bipolar Affinity - 40% Treasures: *Fried Eggs x2 *Dive Bell *Swift Pill *Full-Bodied Shampoo *Sour Milk *Virus Nhaos *Simple T-Shirt *Poison Nhaos *Full-Bodied Soap *Dullard Blade *Fried Eggs *Talisman *Sugar Candy *Twin Ribbons *Skill Seal Nhaos *Probably Butch Spear *Sleep Nhaos *Power-Up Pill *Sugar Candy *Paralysis Nhaos *Out Bell *Furry Vest *Shackle Nhaos *Darkness Nhaos *Iron Sickle *Sour Milk x2 *Mind Pill 100% Rewards: *Miso Soup x2 *Chocolate Cake x2 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Iron Plate x75 *Spirit x75 *Colorful x20 300% Rewards: *Silver Ingot x2 *Grape Shampoo x2 *Muscat Shampoo *Pencil Drill x75 *Slicey x75 *Colorful x30 During the Doppelganger story arc, Tsukika's Doppelganger is found here. Land of the Seven Lights "A land embraced by twilight that contains massive ruins. Home to demons." Master Points: (All Master Points here raise the Peon Rate 30%) #Bipolar Affinity #Ditz Affinity #1,400 enemy kills #Masochist Affinity #2,900 G #Graceful Affinity #1,300 enemy kills #Ego Affinity #58,933 G #1,500 enemy kills Treasures: *Frilly Bikini *Chocolate Cake *Talisman *Blood Soaked Charm *Mango Shampoo *Pleated Skirt *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Mind Pill x2 *Rose Soap *Ginger Pork *Dive Bell *Laser Slash *Miso Soup *Snake Man Sword *Apple Candy x2 *Swift Pill x2 *Sporty Pants *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Power-Up Pill x2 *Papaya Shampoo *Lily Soap *Out Bell *Twin Hatchets *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Spiked Collar *Apple Candy x2 100% Rewards: *All High- Grade Nhaos x2 *Big Cotton Candy x2 *Rose Soap *Cluster x50 *Evil Spirit x50 *Experiment 4 x20 300% Rewards: *Variety Shell x2 *Mango Shampoo x2 *Apricot Shampoo *Riot Squad x100 *Laser x100 *CPU Big Sis x15 Gallery Moon_World_Field.jpg Moon_World_Field2.jpg Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations